It Was Blue
by JellyBean30
Summary: Written for the Saturday Night Writing Challenge  the Fox forum.  ChaseCameron  but it's a breakup story.


**Title: It Was Blue****  
****Author: JellyBean30****  
****Rating: T****  
****Prompts: The Saturday Night Writing Challenge Fox Forum  
****(1)Blue  
(2) First Line - ****"You know what? You can drive yourself home."  
(3) Last Line - ****"I told you we should have bought the green one."****  
****Pairing(S): Chase/Cameron ****  
****Summary: A break-up story **

"You know what? You can drive yourself home," Cameron said softly as she laid the keys on the table.

Chase watched silently as she pulled her jacket from her chair and walked to the door. He followed her newly blonde hair across the room with his eyes and hoped she would pause or look back before the heavy wooden door cut her off from his view. She did not. He turned and stared out the nearby window, catching a fleeting glimpse of her as she rounded the corner of the building and disappeared.

The clatter of the busboy's utensil laden tray brought Chase's attention back to his surroundings. He glanced around quickly but no one seemed to have noticed Cameron's hasty exit. He reached across the table to pick up the catalyst of their latest …whatever. He opened the velvet jewelry box and withdrew the white gold and sapphire bracelet, letting the delicate links and gems drape over his fingers.

* * *

"_Robert, I'm really tired, couldn't we just go home?" Cameron asked as she and Chase glanced at the menus their waitress had left on the table._

"_You're too tired to cook and I'm not in the mood for mac and cheese," Chase said in an effort to lift her spirits. It had been weeks since Allison had joined him in the desert. And while the first few days had felt normal, as time passed he could feel her distancing herself from him more and more._

"_Allison," he said, reaching forward and taking her hand in his, "I know you haven't been exactly happy here…"_

"_No," Cameron protested softly. "I just need time to get settled."_

"_Are you sure?" Chase asked. "I want a relationship with you, but not at the expense of your happiness." _

_Cameron smiled, but it didn't quite touch her eyes. _

"_I got you something."_

_Chase placed the jewelry box on Cameron's plate. She looked at it and then at him. He grinned with boyish excitement and motioned her to open it._

_Cameron opened the box and smiled. She let her fingers ghost over the gems._

"_You like it?" Chase grinned at her. "I thought maybe you'd like something to go with your new wardrobe."_

_Cameron looked up at Chase, her brow furrowed in confusion. "My new wardrobe?"_

"_Sure," Chase said, now confused by her reaction. "The blue." Cameron frowned. "You've worn blue every day since you got here."_

_She looked down at the bracelet again and stared intently at it for several very long moments before looking back at Chase with a sad smile._

* * *

Chase watched the jewels twirl around his fingers. She liked it, he knew that. But somehow it still made her sad. Chase had spent many hours convincing himself that she was just adjusting, missing her old routine and friends. The cerulean treasures glinted in the light; they seemed to wink at him obnoxiously. He shook his head resignedly as what should have been obvious finally clicked into place.

Chase put the bracelet back in the box and slid the box into his pocket. He dropped a few bills on the table to pay for their drinks and walked out into the early evening. He smirked ruefully at the sky and watched the blue slowly darkening to purple.

He took his time driving home, and was unsurprised to find Cameron waiting for him on the couch. She sat stiffly, her knees bouncing with nervous energy. He dropped his keys on the hall table, noting the suitcase by the door, and moved to sit in front of her on the coffee table.

"Robert…"

"I know," Chase stopped her. "Look, I wanted a chance with you and that's what I got. There was always the possibility that it wouldn't work out."

"I'm sor…"

"Please, don't," Chase stopped her again. "I get it. Really. I don't like it, but I get it. Allison, you can't control who you love."

Cameron closed her eyes and Chase watched a single tear escape her lashes. He knew she'd been honest and given him all she could. But she couldn't give him something that she no longer possessed. Her heart.

"Why now?" he asked. He knew, but he needed to _know._

Cameron managed a sad smile through her tears. "It was blue."

Chase nodded, and accepted Cameron's awkward kiss on the cheek. As the door clicked shut behind her, a chocolate Labrador padded into the living room, laid his head on Chase's lap and blinked up at him with mournful eyes.

Chase scratched his ears. "I told you we should have bought the green one."

**Fin**


End file.
